riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather Windred/Ace
Ace, also known by her real name, Heather Windred, was one of the four original Shadow Admins, the leaders of Team Rocket. Ace was considered the fourth in command to Shadow Admin Sleight, and was in charge of running the Rocket headquarters in Hoenn. She was known to be a Flying-Type specialist. After losing control over the majority of her region, Sleight had her removed from Team Rocket. She was moved to Orre and was found by Goldhawk before being killed by Rocket Executive Buzz, and buried at Four Island. History Pre-Reign Ace joined Team Rocket in her late teens, when the organization was recovering from their rapid defeats by several different trainers, including Red and Ash Ketchum. Along with Sleight, Bounty and Joker, Ace created a plan to usurp Giovanni and take over Team Rocket. Twenty years from the story's starting point, Ace and the other future-Shadow Admins put their plan into action, catching Giovanni off-guard and killing him. From there, they took over Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Ace was placed in charge of Hoenn. Shortly after taking charge of Hoenn, Ace gave birth to her daughter, Esen. Ace and her husband would later split up, with Ace remaining in Hoenn and Esen being relocating to Jubilife City in Sinnoh with her father. Shadow Admin of Hoenn Ace acted as the Shadow Admin of Hoenn for the next eighteen years. Over the course of her reign, she enacted several projects and witnessed many large events across the Kanto regions. Notably, she helped to improve trade relations between the four main regions, almost completely wiped away the remnants of Teams Aqua and Magma, and witnessed the start of the war between Team Liberty and Team Rocket. At some point prior to Team Rocket's invasion of Four Island, Ace gave orders to her Science Division to rework Team Snagem's Shadow Pokémon Project. This later backfired when a number of these corrupted Pokémon escaped Team Rocket's custody. Ace's reign was notable for being far more shaky than that of the other Shadow Admins, due to the high concentration of Team Liberty members in Hoenn. During Team Rocket's attempt to invade Four Island, Liberty Executive Silvermind ordered a mass rebellion in Hoenn, which, due to the lower amount of Rockets in the area, was successful. Ace was removed from power by Sleight following this. Assassination Ace was shipped to Orre following her demotion, as Sleight hoped that she would be found by Goldhawk, having received a tip that he was in the region. His plan worked, and Ace was arrested by the Liberty leader. Goldhawk imprisoned Ace in Team Cipher's former base while he investigated the area for the presence of a Raikoi, where she warned him about Sleight's plan. After the Shadowed Man locked the two of them in the prison, Goldhawk attempted to escape with Ace, breaking out with his Electivire. They ran into Rocket Executive Buzz, who had been sent to eliminate the two leaders. Ace was shot twice by Buzz as the battle started, once in the shoulder and once in the stomach. Goldhawk distracted Buzz while his Magnezone and Jolteon escaped with Ace, though she was shot in the back three more times shortly after, killing her along with injuring Goldhawk's Jolteon. After being rescued from Buzz by the Raikou he had been seeking, Goldhawk was airlifted out of the region, bringing Ace's body with him. She was then buried near the Liberty Cemetery. Appearance Ace was a fairly tall woman, standing at 5'9". She had pale, bluish-gray hair that fell slightly past her shoulders, as well as pale skin and brown eyes. Her typical outfits consisted of clothes inspired by aviator gear, befitting her Flying-Type team. Her clothes at her time of death consisted of a brown vest over a white sweater, gray pants trimmed with white, black boots, and a belt lined with several compartments. Ace possessed a combat suit designed by her Research and Development Department which she wore into battle and during action-heavy field operations, similar to those worn by Sleight and Joker. The details of her suit are not known, though it was designed with her Type preference in mind. Personality WIP Pokémon Ace's Pokémon are unknown, though it is known that she specialized in Flying-Types. As she did not have any of her Pokémon with her in Orre following her demotion, it is assumed that they were confiscated by Sleight when he had her arrested. Quotes *''"I'm not here to fight, Aleivy. I'm no longer with Team Rocket--Sleight and your team saw to that."'' ''- Ace to Goldhawk.'' *''"Do what you want--but know that if you kill me, you will have lost a valuable source of information."'' ''- Ace to Goldhawk.'' Trivia *Ace was considered the weakest of the Shadow Admins, being lowest on their 'power list.' This was shown in part by her inability to effectively control her region, and by extension, was partially why she was demoted. Despite this, she was still incredibly powerful in battle and skillful on the field, managing to remain known as the fourth strongest trainer in Team Rocket for at least twenty years. **Later commentary in Kalos from Victoire Coleman, one of Bounty's children, indicated that while Ace was not the most effective leader, she was actually a stronger fighter than Bounty. Thus, her position in Team Rocket was more accurately described as the third most powerful trainer behind Sleight and Joker. *Ace was the first Shadow Admin to have lost that title, as well as being the only one to die. Bounty later seceded from Team Rocket, officially losing his rank as part of his resignation, and Buzz later died during the dismantling of Soil Colossus, Inc. *Of all the Shadow Admins, Ace has had the least amount of 'screen time'--she has appeared in far fewer posts than any of the others. *Ace was originally planned--and even stated in her profile--to have had both a son and a daughter. However, while reworking the Shadow Admins' family dynamics, Parugi actually forgot about the son's existence and instead relegated Ace's family set-up to Joker, leaving Esen as Ace's only offspring. Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Team Rocket Admins/Executives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Trainers Category:Shadow Admins